1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to hunting. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a large game hunting decoy.
2. Related Art
Large game decoys are used by hunters to attract large animals to a particular location within shooting range of the hunter. These large game decoys can be bulky and require numerous supportive devices to keep them rigid. Additionally, large game decoys generally require a predetermined destination of use and can not be quickly and easily repositioned because they must be staked to the ground for support in an upright position. Furthermore, large animals can be unpredictable in their movements and often inhabit places difficult to reach and difficult to position traditional large game decoys. Large game decoys are also motionless, making it difficult for them to catch the attention of large animals.